The NYPD does not negotiate
by Pennamegoeshere101
Summary: A little twist on when Jamie and Renzuilli are attacked in reverend potters church. The situation quickly escalates when six officers are taken hostage and the church is demanding ransom.
1. Chapter 1

A little twist on season two

renzuilli pushed against the large black man guarding the door of the church, "Move or I'll make ya." He threatened, desperately trying to make it past the men and get inside to where the supposed gunman was threatening members of the church.

"Were tryna help you here." Jamie shouted, frustrated, why call 911 if you didn't want assistance? No matter what, the officers had to get inside and respond to the call. Renzuilli was already calling for back up and additional units at their location, if the men didn't let the officers in now they would be placed under arrest.

The sarge finally got frustrated, he shoved them aside and managed to squeeze through the gap, dragging Jamie by the arm behind him. "Let's get a move one Reagan, gunmans not gonna stop himself." The Sargent muttered as the officers raced through the building and up the stairs.

"Sarge..." Jamie warned as he saw the massive men starting to walk down the stairs, effectively blocking him and his TO from running up them, "I think we should wait for back up." Jamie managed to squeak out as the four black men met them at the 3/4 mark on the stairs.

"Beat cops don't make judgement calls, let's go." Sarge ordered.

Jamie got a sickening feeling in his stomach as the sarge shoved between the two men, Jamie tried to assist him, earning himself a black eye and a split lip. He pushed harder against the men but made no progress. He tried to think like a basketball player, he was good at basketball, find the gap, then muscle past, he told himself.

He pulled back a fraction, then threw himself between the two largest unsuspecting black men, the top part of him making it through the gap but the bottom part of him was trapped. He heard Renzuilli start to tumble down the stairs, "Sarge!" He called after his superior officer but soon he too was being tossed down the hard marble steps.

Finally he hit the bottom next to his TO, cracking his head once more on the foot of the stairs. He moaned quietly, his arm didn't feel like it was in the right place and his head was throbbing, he gingerly placed a hand to his to temple, it was soaking with blood.

Jamie glanced at Renzuilli, he was in and out, the back of his head bleeding all over the marble. From his position, Jamie reached his good hand out, lightly tugging sarge by the uniform, "Ya with me sarge?" He asked when he didn't get a response from his insistent pulling. He started to panic when the Sargent didn't answer. He called the officers name again and again, the large men were getting closer and closer.

Jamie tried to lift himself into a sitting position where he could at the very least get his gun to defend himself, he got a better look at the sarge as he sat up, it made his stomach twist in sickness, the blood was seeping into the marble, staining it, he resisted the urge to throw up. Back up has to be here soon he reminded himself.

He lifted his gun from his belt, shakily pointing it at the men advancing towards him and his partner, "Get back!" He called furiously.

He heard a ruckus outside, back up, he smiled lightly. But the men didn't seem too scared of the NYPD at their door, the advanced closer, they were three stairs away from wringing Jamie's neck, he didn't know if he could shoot them, he had never shot anyone before.

"I said get back!" But the tremor in his voice betrayed him. The men reached the final step, Jamie's fingers trembled on the trigger, was this kill or be killed? Was he entitled to shoot these people? Jamie didn't have a lead trigger finger like Danny, he didn't want to kill anyone and have that on his conscience for the rest of his life.

Those few seconds cost him, another man came up from behind him, wrapping an arm around his neck and allowing the other men to peel the gun from his hand.

"What kind of cop has a gun and doesn't shoot?" One of the men asked confused.

The man clamping down on Jamie's neck took a good look at him, the mans hold wasn't enough to strangle him to death, just enough for him to feel weak. The man nearly laughed out loud when he read Jamie's shield, he spluttered, "A Reagan, apparently!"

The shouting outside was getting louder, Jamie's head throbbed even more and black spots were starting to dance in his vision, he needed air and to lie down.

The men were talking above him but Jamie was past comprehension, he only caught a few words like hostage and PC. This was not good.

Finally several officers managed to break through the front line and slip into the church, rushing to find the other officers from the 12th before it was too late.

"Sarge? Reagan?" The officers calls echoed through the seemingly empty church, the first officer to lay eyes on the partners rushed towards their fellow officers but were ambushed by men who came up behind them before Jamie could even choke out a warning.

The man finally released Jamie from his grip and he was able to slump to the floor with the rest of the officers, his vision swam and his brain couldn't seem to come up with anything coherent.

"That riot has to stop out their before one of ours gets killed." Jamie's captors spoke to one another.

"Get his phone, call the Commisioner." The man said pointing to Jamie, dragging him to his feet and frisking him for his phone. The man found it and wordlessly passed it to Jamie to unlock it.

Jamie didn't know what to do, the NYPD did not negotiate, and Frank Reagan didn't make exceptions for his kids, his father was not going to come for him. Jamie refused to unlock it, people would make it in here eventually if he just waited it out, they would be all right, probably.

One of the captive officers groaned on the floor, coming to after being hit in the head with a baseball bat, he earned himself a kick to the face. Jamie's stomach clenched, how long could they hold out here?

The men tried to intimidate Jamie, throwing him back to the floor, kicking him, punching his face, but Jamie held strong even as his eyes started to flutter.

Then the man reached for his radio, Jamie tried to desperately pull it out of the mans hand, he smashed it against the floor, hoping to break it before the man could trick more back up into coming in here. He threw it against the floor again with what was left of his strength but the man caught his wrist with his boot and pushed down until Jamie was forced to let go of the radio with a yelp.

"We got six officers down," the man falsely reported with a grin, "and they're gonna stay down until the commissioner gets his ass over here."

"The Commisioner does not negotiate hostage situations." The dispatcher replied, as was her job to say so.

"Well you ask the Commisioner if he recognizes the badge number 60528." The man answered and promptly hung up.

"Let's go tie 'em up." The smaller man said to the others.

"Leave me the Reagan. I'm gonna need him." Jamie glanced at the large man in absolute terror from his spot on the floor.

"Leave me alone!" Jamie shouted with what was left of his strength, he was tired, "Sarge!" He called out one final time, hoping to get an answer, sarge glanced at him uncomprehendingly as he was pulled to his feet and dragged up the stairs with the other officers.

"Sweet dreams." The man told Jamie as he hand cuffed both of Jamie's hands above his head, the ultimate indignity, being hand cuffed with you and your partners cuffs.

"Stop! Don't do this!" Jamie shouted as the man neared him with an rag that smelled suspiciously like chloroform, "Stop." He protested weakly as the rag was placed tightly over his mouth and nose, he felt his kicks and struggles begin to slow down, "Please." He choked out, but it was too late, his body slumped against the cold marble wall and the darkness consume him.

He was left with one last thought, his father did not negotiate.


	2. Chapter 2

1PP - 2:15pm - The commissioners office

"Sir," Baker announced, knocking before entering the commissioners office, "We have a situation at Reverend Potters Church."

Feank raised his eyebrows, "A protest?" He asked tiredly. He had enough of Reverend Potters words and actions this week alone to last an entire lifetime, he didn't want to play another game of politics today.

"Not exactly, sir." Baker confessed.

"Well spit it out." Frank grumbled.

"It seems that there was a call about a gunman in the church and police responded, they were met with force when they tried to enter, according to reports a few managed to slip through and a call for back up was sent in a few minutes later." Baker passed Frank the transcript of the 911 call, "Sir apparently you're wanted to negotiate a hostage situation. So far, six officers have been unaccounted for, Parks, Giambi, Scott, Daley, Renzuilli, and Jamie, Sir."

"And we have to assume that they are being held in the church? A hostage situation in a sanctuary?" Garret asked incredously, already seeing the political nightmare in the wake of this, "Frank, you can't force your way into the church, it's political suicide."

"Baker, get my car please." Frank requested, ignoring Garrett and making his way to the elevator.

"Commisioner!" Garrett called, racing after him, "That church has done a lot of good, a church isn't something you can just raid with guns! You're going to have to negotiate with Potter if you want those officers and your son back."

"Garrett, you do not mention anything about officer Reagan, are we clear? We have six unknown officers trapped in that building, this is not a hostage situation with the commissioners son." Frank snapped at his advisor as they climbed into the elevator.

"Sir, you should know that Reverend Potters Church has already been making threats, they are well aware of whose son they have." Baker broke into their bickering, shifting around when her phone beeped.

"The NYPD does not negotiate, even if they have the Commisioner as their hostage, are we on the same page?" He drilled.

Baker glanced down at her office phone, and let out a small gasp, she wordlessly passed her cell phone over to Frank.

Frank shifted through the two photos, back and forth and back again. His stomach twisted in anticipation and fatherly fear, Garrett was right for once the NYPD could not go in guns blazing.

Garrett leaned over Frank's shoulder for a look at the pictures, "That's not..." He gave Frank's shoulder a reassuring squeeze, "We will get them out alive." He promised.

Frank nodded wordlessly, staring at the picture of the seven other officers looking black and blue and wondering why, with a pit in his stomach, why Jamie wasn't among them. His fingers involuntarily slid over to the second picture, it was of Jamie handcuffed to the wall closely resembling Christ, his bloody head drooping limply over his chest. His chest tightened, you didn't crucify your victims unless they were meant to be sacrificed.

"Garrett call for Danny." He managed to get out.

garrett nodded wordlessly, pulling Bakers phone from his hands and clicking it off then proceeding to call Dannys precinct. After a few words, Frank determined that Danny was already on scene, and for lack of better word choice, he was in the middle of making quite the scene.

REVEREND POTTERS CHURCH - 3:30pm

Frank and his detail hurriedly pushed through the sea of blue to the front lines which had been set up on the other side of the street with plenty of spectators watching, including several news crews. Frank's temper flared at the sight of reverend potter talking animatedly with Channel 5, reporting 'racial injustice' and 'police brutality.' When in fact the church was the one holding officers hostage. With the commotion of the commissioners arrival, reverend potter turned to meet Frank's glare with an almost impercievable grin, he made his way towards him with the news crews trailing mere feet behind.

Reverend potter neared and stuck out his hand, though Frank noted it was in the position to kiss not to shake, so he rudely ignored the outstretched hand. He would shake whatever hand he needed to once he had his officers and his son back.

"Your church has eight of my officers and I want them back now." Frank demanded harshly, ignoring any political edicut Garrett had ever mentioned to him.

Reverend Potter put his hands up in a placating gesture, "I'm just here to act as a negotiator for the black community and make sure this incident is resolved peacefully and without force."

"There's already been force!" Frank hissed at the slender man, "You will return my officers now!"

"Officers?" The reverend asked, feigning surprise, "What ever do you mean?"

Frank's eyes blazed, "Your church people are holding either of my officers hostage and you will return them now or the NYPD will see fit to take the church by force."

"Well that's very Catholic of you, Francis. Your people have been seizing churches since the dawn of religion." The reverend teased, "But we don't have any officers in our church, unless that is you have proof?"

frank seethed, "Baker!" He barked, summoning her and showing the reverend the photo of the seven officers but making sure not to flash Potter or the press a photo of Jamie. "I count only 7 officers, you demanded 8."

"There are eight officers in there, and you will deliver them all back to me unharmed."

"What makes you so sure there are eight?" Potter asked trying to make Frank admit that he was here for his own son as well.

frank pressed his lips together in frustration, "Return my officers by five o'clock today or there will be consequences." He threatened.

Frank felt himself get angrier and angrier until Garrett tapped his shoulder, "You may want to see this." He suggested, dragging Frank through the crowd towards his other son who was geared up and ready to go.

danny was currently holding out a phone, looking pissed and reaming the hostage negotiator a new one, very, very loudly with several officers out of the twelfth who appeared ready to rip off some heads.

"The pictures have been leaked." Garrett explained, "Go talk to them." He prodded Frank.

frank glanced from Danny to Garrett and back to Danny, "Find the leak." He ordered and strode towards his hotheaded son.

"Commisioner!" Danny called looking relieved when he spotted him, "We're gonna need a new negotiator."

"Detective, a word?" Frank asked with a displeased expression on his face as he led his oldest away from the crowd and cameras.

"Dad, Jamie is in there." Danny said seriously, showing Frank the leaked picture, "He's hurt pretty bad."

"I know, I've seen the pictures already." Frank lamented, "We need to get your brother back, Potter is denying that they even have more that seven officers hostage."

"How could he deny it? There's evidence!" Danny all but yelled waving his cell phone around.

"The press can't know that Jamie is in there, I couldn't show Potter the eighth officer because the press would have a field day and I can't have potter knowing he's my son."

"He probably already knows dad, I mean forgodssake he has him strung up like..." Danny couldn't bear to say it, he knew what it signified, being on the cross. He had seen plenty of victims hung up like that, he had seen plenty of them die like that too.

"I know." Frank whispered, "I need you and Baez to focus on your brother and I'll focus on the other officers."

"You don't care how I do it?" Danny asked carefully.

"Don't kill anyone." Frank warned, "besides maybe Potter." He finished with a smile. What Frank didn't know was that a camera had been on him and his son the entire conversation and that was about to cost someone.

Before danny could answer a gun shot rang out, without thinking Danny tackled his father to the ground, father and son didn't even make it to their feet before the fight broke out. Blue rushed towards the fallen officer while the other half went to collide with the muscle standing outside potters church.

It was total chaos. Fights broke out in both sides, no one was sure who had fired the gun but both sides attacked anyways. Frank saw Garrett out of the corner of his eye race towards him and Danny with baker at his side.

"It's for you." Garrett said, handing bakers phone to Frank for the second time that day.

Frank gingerly took the phone and placed it on speaker, his heart froze.

"Dad?" A voice called weakly.

Franks mouth opened but he couldn't force any words out.

"Dad!?" The little voice called again, more panicked. There was a faint scuffle in the background, "Hey! Let 'em go!" Jamie's voice escalated.

"Jamie!" Frank said finding his voice, "Don't worry your brother is coming."

"Don't! Don't shoot him." Jamie's panicked breaths could be heard over the phone, "Stop! Please!" He was begging now. Frank's heart damn near stopped when he heard the gun shot and an anguished cry from Jamie.

"Tell 'em" A deep voice ordered over the phone, "Or do I have to shoot another one?"

A shaky voice got back on the phone, "Tell the fight outside to stop and start listening to Potter." Jamie ordered his father, still taking in short gulps of air.

"No, No! Stay with me, come on!" A strangled sob could be heard over the phone, it was silent for a while, only the sound of Jamie breathing was audible.

"Tell 'em." The voice threatened again, the sound of a bullet being clicked into a chamber and a surprised gasp from Jamie told Frank his son was in a lot of pain.

"You shoot anyone and there will be hell to pay." Frank warned.

"Parks is dead." Jamie mumbled into the phone, "Danny?"

Danny perked up at the sound of his name, "I'm here kid." He answered.

"Shania DeQuan."

Jamie barely finished before another gunshot rang out and the phone clicked off.

Frank let out a breath, "Garrett, Baker, find Shania. Danny, you and Baez get Jamie and grab the 54th and what's left of the 12th to assist you."

Garrett and Baker cleared out quickly but Danny lingered behind, "Dad?" He asked looking tired and worried.

And that was all Danny had to say, "I know." Frank replied wrapping his arms around his oldest, "Go get your brother back, I have to go strangle Potter."

Danny nodded and raced away to find Baez.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey the reviews are awesome please keep them coming!**

 _Jamie eased himself into a sitting posistion, rubbing the back of his neck gingerly, trying to remember why he was sleeping on the stone floor, he groaned at his sore body. Had he been drinking? His head hurt like hell, it was pounding_ rhythmically, _enough to make Jamie close his eyes and start to slip back down to the floor_ with _a sigh._

 _"Not so fast Reagan." He heard a familiar voice say as his eyes started to close._

 _"Huh?" He asked, pulling at the restraints on his right wrist, oblivious to the situation they were in._

 _"It's Parks, Kid, open your eyes, you're scarin' me."_

 _Jamie managed to pry them open, he noted his dominant hand still stuck above his head, handcuffed to the pipe above him._

 _"There we go." Parks said, to Jamie he still looked very blurry, "let's get you up kid." Parks carefully lifted him so he could sit up, propped against the_ wall.

 _Jamie leaned his head against the bricks, already feeling dizzy from the sudden movement, "Get me out?" He asked, jingling the handcuffs above his head in hope._

 _"Sorry kid, they took our keys. We're just gonna have to wait til the commissioner unties you himself." Parks rubbed his free wrists in sympathy, "Just try to stay still, your wrist's already chafing."_

 _Jamie closed his eyes and moaned back in agreement, he would try to stay still. "My head hurts." He managed quietly, using his free hand to rub the bloody spot on his skull._

 _"Alright, hey, hey!" Parks intervened before Jamie could finish wiping off the scab trying to form, Parks grabbed a hold of his wrists. "Let's not touch anything, okay?"_

 _"Okay." Jamie mumbled back in agreement, letting his head settle against the cold hard stone._

 _"How's Danny?" Parks asked, trying to keep Jamie's eyes open, the kid was definitely concussed._

 _"He's good, the boys too." Jamie replied, answering unbearably slow._

 _"What are the boys' names again?" Parks asked, knowing full well the answer._

 _"Jack and..." Jamie paused as if he had to think about it before settling on an answer, "Sean." He finished._

 _"Well look who finally woke up."_

 _"Just the boy we need."_

 _Parks felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, "Back off!" He warned, standing between Jamie and their captors, glad the men hadn't bothered to tie up him or the rest of the officers._

 _"We just need the little Reagan to make a phone call." The man said holding his hands up in a placating gesture with a wicked smile on his face. He pointed a gun at Parks' head and turned to Jamie, "You gonna let him die over a phone call to daddy?" He asked menacingly._

 _"No.." Jamie's voice shook, he held out his free hand for the phone, careful to call Bakers' work phone and not actually his father directly._

 _He felt the gun shift off Parks and onto him, the muzzle pressed into his temple and he refrained from letting out a gasp. "Put it on speaker." The man with the gun ordered._

 _THE CHURCH BASEMENT 4:45 PM_

Jamie felt hot tears in his eyes, Parks couldn't be dead. He had always been an idol to Jamie, he was a real stand up guy. He let drunk teenagers get a headstart before he chased them, he gave kids a ride home in the squad car if it was raining on the walk home from school, and he never raised his voice at his own three kids or his wife. Not to mention, Parks was built like a locomotive, he was well over six feet and if he wrapped one of his meaty arms around your throat you knew that you were about to meet your maker. Not that Parks would do that, Parks was a big softie at heart, unless you hurt someone he liked.

Jamie squeezed Parks' arm gently, this was his fault. He and Renzuilli should have never gone into the church without back up, they should never have squeezed past those guards for a phony 911 call, it was their fault that Parks' children would grow up without a father. He felt his grief be replaced with anger, he hurled what was left of his radio against the far wall with a curse.

"Hey rookie, knock it off you're gonna hurt yourself." Renzuilli reprimanded him as the sound of the radio smashing against the wall woke him up.

Jamie glanced at him, his eyes blazing, "Shut up!" He roared.

He jangled his hand stuck in the handcuff, determined to pull it out at whatever the cost, he would get the rest of the officers out of here, he owed them that. He let out a frustrated yell and yanked at his hand again, it wasn't working. He tried to breathe in and out, he tried to think logically, he tried to control his temper, it wasn't enough.

"You're making it worse kid, stop." Renzuilli warned.

jamie stopped what he was doing and whipped around to face his TO, "We should have never gone in here!" He all but screamed, making his TO flinch back in surprise.

"Whoa.." Renzuilli breathed out, he had never seen this side of Reagan before, "Kid, calm down."

Jamie tried to go from a full on boil to just a light simmer, feeling the anger still rising, "It's our fault!" He seethed, trying to control the angry but scared shake in his hands, "It's our goddamn fault!"

"It's okay. Kid, calm. Please." Renzuilli begged, slowly shifting toward his rookie, "It's gonna be okay, we're gonna get out of her, alright?"

Renzuilli inched forward, swiping his hand across a puddle of blood he looked around in surprise, "Oh god." He whispered as it dawned on him. The puddle was parks' blood, "he's?" Renzuilli asked gesturing to Parks' still body.

Jamie blood shot eyes glared straight through his, he stopped pulling on his hand long enough to snap out an 'it's our fault!' Before going back to ripping the skin off his wrist.

Renzuilli carefully side stepped parks' body and knelt next to his rookie, pinning his right hand against the wall to prevent anymore tugging and scraping, he pressed his forearm against Jamie's chest, pressing down until Jamie stopped moving and he was sure he had the Kid's full attention.

"They killed parks?" Renzuilli asked.

jamie nodded silently, he tried to squirm away but his TO really had him stuck.

The older officer gestured to the rest of the men laying out cold on the floor, "Your father ever teach you an eye for an eye?"

"I always thought that was more of a gang thing." One of the black men said as he entered, tossing Renzuilli and grabbing a disoriented Jamie by the throat and unlocked the handcuff, "Come on, let's go watch your father resign."

jamie didn't see it coming when the huge man hurled him against the stone wall, cracking his head against the bricks, Jamie started to slip in and out of consciousness, letting himself be dragged down the stairs and down to the front door.

The man felt the officer go slack in his grip, he loosened his grip on the boy's neck but not in time for the officer to wake up. The man shook his head in annoyance and dropped the officer on the marble floor of the lobby of the church.

"Useless." He grunted and placed a kick into the officers ribs.

Jamie moaned in pain but stayed where he was, far too tired to get up for another beating.


End file.
